A Secret Pair
by potatoasses
Summary: You are known as the dyke of the school. The girl nobody wants to have any contact with. You don't care about those people, well, except for maybe Elsa Anderson. (Elsa x Female Reader)
1. Hello, I'm YN

**A/N: Hello everyone! Here's another female reader x Elsa story from me. I really hope you like it. Does anyone remember the story 'Snowflake' that I wrote a while back? If you don't remember, it's because I deleted it. I really wanted to write a high school story, but not like 'Snowflake.' Sorry if you guys liked reading it, but I wasn't going to continue it anyway. So, here's my second attempt at writing a high school story with some high school experience! Yup, that's right. I've been in high school for 5 weeks and I'm pissed because it's nothing like freaking High School Musical. Anyway, I'm sure you know what Y/N means, so here's another one. N/N means nickname. If you don't have one, than use your own name, or just feel free to make a nickname for yourself! Okay, I talked a lot already. I should shut up and let you guys read. Enjoy! (hopefully)**

"Stop staring at her, Y/N!"

The voice shook you out of your trance and you begin to glare at your best friend, Kristoff Bjorgman, who smacked you in the head. You met him in 2nd grade when you accidently sprayed your Juicy Juice on him and it turned the whole cafeteria into a food fight area. Since you two were the ones that started it, you both got sent to the principal's office. You were friends ever since. You also have another best friend, Olaf Summers. You and Kristoff met him when he tried to pull a prank on Ms. Hofmann, your 2nd grade teacher. It didn't work out too well when she caught you and Kristoff helping Olaf loosen the bolts on her rolling chair in the morning. Kristoff and Olaf are both one of the stars on the football team, while you are, well, the biggest loser in school.

Why? Because after you got sent to the principal's office and got caught by Ms. Hofmann, you, Kristoff and Olaf were one of the popular kids in 2nd grade, but of course, that didn't really matter to you. You gave everyone the cold shoulder when they either flirted with you, or tried anything to socialize with you because sadly, you were too shy. But, of course, your best friends were the wild ones, and now they are one of the most popular kids in school. Another reason why you're a loser? Because you're gay. You have a massive crush on Elsa Anderson, the most popular girl at Arendelle High school, since 2nd grade. Under her is her 2nd most popular sister, Anna Anderson. Elsa is the captain of the cheerleading team and Anna is co-captain while you are on the varsity swim team. You're all a junior now. Today is the first day of school at Arendelle High.

Anyway, let's get on with the story.

"What the hell, Kristoff?!" You rub the back of your head.

He shrugged, "Sorry, don't know my own strength." He smirked and began to flex his arms. His smirk quickly fell when he sees someone in the halls. "Anna," he whispers.

So, as you can see, Kristoff is in love with Anna. He'd totally go for her any day, but there's a problem. She's dating Hans Southland. The quarterback of the football team. Kristoff glares and balls his fist, watching Hans grope her in anyway he can. He slams her against the lockers and kisses her neck. She tries to get him off her but Hans was much stronger than her.

"Kristoff, no!" You plead, as you watch your best friend stalks towards him and spun him around.

"Hey!" Hans yells in his face. "What's your god damn problem?!"

"My problem!? My problem is you not give Anna any respect! You're treating her like your fucking slave! Can't you see that she doesn't want you to do that right now!?"

Hans grabs Kristoff's jersey and slams him against the lockers. The students turn to look at them from loud bang. "Listen to me you little shit! Anna is _my_ girlfriend. You will _never_ get her. Keep dreaming if you think that she'll ever give you even a second to let you call her yours!"

"Hans! Stop it!" You yell.

He looks at you in disgust. "Shut up, dyke! I don't give a fuck if Jack is nice to you, gay lord! He'd say the same damn thing! Keep dreaming if you think Elsa will actually give you a chance with her. She doesn't even want to look at you!"

"Alright, fuckers. Break it up!" All you can here are gasps from other people. "Yeah, that's right, dip shits. Principal Mode is here. Now fucking break it up before I get my cane and thwack every single one of you!" The 1st bell rings. "Get to class, losers!"

Everyone quickly grabs their books and scuttles away from the short lady to their first class. Hans looks at you and Kristoff one last time before slamming him against the lockers again. "See you later, _Kristoff_." He glares at you before grabbing Anna's hand and dragging her to class.

Kristoff watches her give him a pitiful look.

"Kris, you ok?" You ask.

You flinch as he punches a locker. "How the hell does she put up with him!? Do you think she even loves him!?"

The late bell was sounded, but you ignore it and shrug. It was an okay to be late on the first couple of days anyway. "Well, Kristoff, they were voted the school's star couple along side Jack and Elsa."

Kristoff groans, "I'm definitely not giving up. Hans doesn't deserve her. At all."

You rub the back of your neck. "Well, I'd better get to class." You open your locker, and grab your books. "I wonder who's going to be in my class this year."

Your friend nods. "By the way, where's Olaf?"

"He's still in San Francisco. He'll be back on Wednesday. See you at lunch, Kristoff." You wave him goodbye as you run down the hall.

You quickly walk into your 1st period classroom. _Oh shit…_ Sitting in the front of the class is the one and only, Elsa Anderson. And the only empty seat is right next to her. You take a deep breath, and slowly walk over. In the background, you can hear people snickering, giving you disgusted looks and whispering to each other. Elsa doesn't look at you as you sit down. _Alright Y/N, you can do this. It's not that bad. It's not like she'll just cuss in your face. She's never done anything to hurt your feelings before has she?_

The teacher calls you over. "Excuse me, are you Y/N?" You nod, and watch her mark your name on her roster. She then stands up and clap her hands together. "Okay, hello, I am Mrs. Parr and welcome to your 1st period English class. A few things about me are that my first name is Helen, and I am married to Bob Parr, the handsome English teacher next door." A few people gagged at that. "So for your first assignment, is a project." Groans could be heard throughout the classroom. "Oh, stop your whining, you lazy bums. The directions are that I'm going to pick your partners, and you're going to find things that you have in common. It's basically a double-bubble map, but on a presentation board."

A girl raised her hand.

"Yes Jasmine?"

Jasmine crossed her arms. "Can I be partners with Elsa?"

You see Elsa give the teacher a hopeful smile, but her smile soon fades.

"No, Jasmine. I know both of you are friends, but this project also gives you the time to bond with a new person, and hopefully be friends with. So let's get started. Jasmine, you will be partners with… Aladdin!"

"Oh, I'm definitely okay with that." She turns to him and gave him a flirtatious wink.

"Belle, you will be partners with Gaston."

"Ah, shit, damn it," she cursed.

You turn your attention away from the woman, and try to think of something to say to the blonde next to you. "Um… h-hi, Elsa." _Seriously?! 'Hi?!' That's all you motherfucking got? Gosh, you're helpless._ You see Elsa freeze at the sound of your voice. But still, she doesn't look at you, or even answer. Looking down in disappointment, you slouch back in your seat. The teacher's voice takes back your attention.

"Y/N, you will be partners with… Elsa."

"OH SHIT!" You hear someone say.

"Watch you language, Scar!" The teacher yells.

Everyone turns to Elsa to see her reaction, but still she is emotionless. The bell is sounded, and Elsa quickly grabs her things, and quickly walks out the door.

You rub your temples. "Why the fuck does this always happen to me?"

Mrs. Parr calls after the students as they walk out. "The project is due next Wednesday! So you better get started!"

*Line Break*

You walk quietly with Kristoff.

"Hey!" Your blonde friend purposely bumps into your shoulder. "What's wrong, N/N? You haven't said a word since we left the school. Did something happen with Elsa?"

You roll your eyes. "Wow, you know me so well!" You said sarcastically.

He faked a hurt expression and put his hand on his heart. "I'm just trying to help."

"Well, to answer your question, yes. Something did happen with her."

"And that is?"

"Me and Elsa were chosen partners for a project. And she seemed pretty upset about it."

"How do you know that?"

"Shut up, Kristoff!"

He put his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay, sorry. But is she coming to your house, or are you going to her house?"

"She left before we could discuss it. No, sorry scratch that. She didn't even look at me. God, Hans was right."

Kristoff looked at you with confusion laced in his features. "That fucker is right about what? Y/N, you know that that motherfucker is stupid."

"He's right about Elsa not ever wanting to look at me! She didn't even look at me at all during 1st period! What makes you think Hans is wrong, Kristoff!?"

"He is wrong, it might look like he's right right now, but I know he's wrong. And one day, all the proof will all show."

*Line Break*

"Elsa. Hellooo. Elsa!"

The voice shook her out of her trance. "W-what?!"

Rapunzel glares at her with her arms crossed, and leaned on her locker. "Are you okay? You've been off lately."

She looks down. "Well, I guess you could say that."

"What happened?" She demanded.

"I'm partners with Y/N for a project."

The brunette gasped and slams her hand on her heart in terror. "Oh my gosh. Are you serious?! You're partners with that fucking gay lord?! The gay lord that has a crush on you?!"

"Geez, Punzie, you don't have to be so mean and describe her like that."

"Bitch b-bitch bitch bitch! I can do whatever the hell I want! Now back to business, who's the teacher, and where can I find this bitch?!"

The blonde rolls her eyes. "Just give it a rest, Rapunzel. It's fine. It's not like she has the nerve to even say one sentence to me."

"I'm surprised you even have that big of an effect on her. I don't think I have that big of an effect on Eugene. So, is she going to your house? Wait! Gay lord cannot contaminate your expensive carpet! But you can bless _her_ carpet of its contamination."

"Fine. I'll go to her house. Do you have her phone number?"

She bursted out laughing. "Aha! Girl, you are funny as hell! Of course I don't have her number, what are you, crazy?!"

"I'll ask her for it than. I have practice with her anyway."

"Don't let anyone know that you have it Elsa! It'll ruin your reputation!"

Elsa walked through the halls to the locker rooms. And as usual for the last 4 years of middle school and high school, all the girls change on the other side of the locker room, away from Y/N. But the blonde didn't care, because she knew that you respected her enough to not look. She goes to her locker next to yours and begins to change into her cheerleading uniform and smiles as your face reddens.

She thinks of an idea, and devilishly pulls her pants off, revealing her cerulean blue thong. The blonde purposely pretends to stumble, and uses her butt to bump into you. "Oops, sorry," she says innocently.

You gasp.

Elsa then pulls off her shirt, revealing a matching blue bra. You look away quickly, trying to get changed into your swim suit for swim practice.

"Y/N."

You flinch at the sound of Elsa's voice, ready for any venomous words that's going to be thrown at you.

"I need your number."

That stopped you in your tracks. "W-what?" You turn around, and meet a half-naked Elsa standing right in front of you. _She's smiling. Fuck, she's doing this on purpose to see what I'll do._

"I said I need your number."

You just stared at her.

"To discuss a date for our project, dumbass!"

You flinch, letting her words cut through you like a knife. "Oh, o-okay." You quickly write your phone number down on a piece of paper and hold it out to her.

She rips it from your trembling finger, and shoves it into her bag. Then turns back around to put on her uniform.

You sigh, putting on your swim suit, and quickly walk out.

*Line Break*

"No, Kristoff! We are not having a party to start off the year! Especially at my house!"

"Ah, come on, Y/N," Olaf whines, "Why not?"

"Because it's stupid. Nobody likes me, and they sure as HELL will not want to come to my house."

Kristoff scoff and mumbles, "Well at least _we_ like you."

"But Y/N! Nobody knows where you live," Olaf points out, "And maybe people wouldn't mind as much."

You glare at him, "Well, it's a good thing, because if people found out where I live, than I'm dead. They are going to toilet paper my house, throw eggs at it. I don't have time to clean up people's shit, guys!"

"Please!" They both pleaded.

"Fine! If you guys give me three reasons why the party has to be here, then I'll let you do. If not, we have it somewhere else."

Kristoff points up his finger. "You have a 3-story house, so we can invite a lot of people!"

"You have a killer speaker system," Olaf exclaims. "So we can turn the whole motherfucking _city_ into a party."

You pour yourself a cup of iced water, and turn around to him. "Or get us arrested for disturbing the fucking peace. Alright, that's two reasons, you still need one more." You say this in a sing-songy voice.

Your best friends both look at each other, and you can already tell that they were about to break through you.

"We will invite Elsa!"

"Oh, shit. Damn it, fine!" You yell. You couldn't really picture it. Elsa Anderson in _your_ house. "So, when can we start this party?" You ask.

*Line Break*

You look around your house, seeing only moving bodies and multiple-colored dance lights. It was dark, but it was bright enough to see the faces of individuals. Music blared throughout the whole house, and people grinded against each other to the music. Your expensive couches were holding the weight of couples who were making out, and people having drinking contests. Drunken people tried to climb over the fence to the pool, but thankfully always lost their grip and fell off. Sweat and alcohol filled the air, making recent arrivals gag in disgust.

You haven't spotted Elsa anywhere, but you could definitely spot Anna, happily talking to Kristoff, with Hans nowhere to be seen.

Olaf walked over, not drunk yet, handing you a solo cup filled with cold Budlight. "You need this, Y/N!" He shouted over the blaring music, "You're hosting this party, with nobody knowing! The least you could do is treat yourself to _something!_ This party is fucking sick!"

You deny the cup, and shake your head. "I didn't really want to agree to this, you know."

He scoffed, and flipped his brown hair, making a few girls near them giggle flirtatiously. "Come on, Y/N! Let's go have some fun! Nobody will laugh at you, I promise." He holds out his hand.

You sigh, and grabbed his hand, taking the cup full of Budlight. A few whistles could be heard as you stand up. You always wondered to yourself why people treated you a little bit better at parties. Not as many disgusted looks, and comments like at school.

"Whooo, Y/N!" Simba whistles from the bar.

"I'm just wearing a short, strapless blue dress geez," you mumble.

Olaf led you over to the dance floor and started moving to the beat. "Come on, Y/N. I know you like to dance."

"Excuse me, but can I borrow Y/N for a moment?"

You turn around and come face-to-face with Elsa. She wore a tight black dress that goes to mid-thigh, holding a cup of beer. You felt your heart speed faster, but you can't help but feel afraid.

Olaf squints to see who it was and then his eyes widened. "Oh, well hell yea, you can!" He shoves you into the blonde girl.

"Stop it, Olaf!" You yelled, than turn to Elsa. "What do you need me for?"

"Take me to your room, Y/N."

"Ah, now you're getting it you, virgin bitch! You two enjoy yourselves!" Olaf then disappears.

"Wait, how do you know that this is my house?" You ask confusingly.

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Just take me there, and I'll explain."

You clench your jaw, and finally led the blonde through the large mob of people. "Wouldn't people question why you're socializing with me?"

"Pfft, everyone's drunk as hell anyway, they won't remember a thing," she says.

"Okay, well, my room is on the third story so, let's go."

Finally after battling people that stopped to talk to Elsa, and dodging drinking contest, you finally make it to your door. You swing open the door, and the smell of sex wafts passed you. "What the fuck?" You turn on the lights, and see Ariel and Eric moving in the sheets. "What the-?! Ariel, Eric, get the fuck out of my room!"

"Oh, hey!" Eric looks over at you. "Y/N, wanna join? We can have a threesome!"

You look at him, disgusted. "What? No! Eric, p-pull out! And get out! Both of you!"

"Can I cum first?"

"GET OUT, ERIC!"

The increase of your voice made Ariel and Eric flinch. They quickly got dressed and walked out the door.

"Cockblock," Erick muttered.

"Byyyyyyeeeeee, YYYY/NNNNN," Ariel slurred drunkenly.

"It's not right to take advantage of a drunken girl Eric!" You yelled after him. "Elsa?" The blonde girl disappeared and suddenly a voice was heard.

"Are they gone?" It whispered. Elsa poked her head out of another room's door, hiding. You rolled your eyes and began to follow you into your room.

"Fucking nasty ass mother fuckers," you mumbled. You grabbed a can of your limited edition Vanilla Latte Febreze and started spraying it all over the room. The sound of Elsa's giggle made your ears ring, and your heart pound.

"Mmmmmm, that smells amazing," Elsa moans, and sets down her cup.

 _Keep your pussy under control, Y/N!_

"Oh, you like it?" You walked over to your closet and grabbed a can, tossing it to the blonde. "Here, you can have one."

Elsa catches the can, and blushes. "A-are you sure? You did say that it's limited edition…"

You laugh. "It's okay, I know a guy."

Elsa shuts the door, and locks it.

"Wait, what are you doing?" You ask.

"Don't get any weird ideas Y/N. You're not getting any." She looks away, blushing.

"I wasn't thinking like that." You shrugged.

Silence falls between both of you. Elsa than speaks up. "Well, you have a nice room."

"Thanks, but it's not that great…"

"Are you kidding me?! This TV is huge! What is it?! 70 inches!? And you have a huge organized collection of movies! If only people knew this, I bet your life would be 100% better!"

You shake your head at the thought of you being popular. It just didn't sound right to you. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Elsa's face false as she remembers what she had to say. She walks to your bed and sits down. "Listen Y/N, I hope you know all those mean things I said and did were all an act right?"

"W-what?"

"It was all an act. I would never call you a dumbass. It's just that… I don't want to ruin my reputation."

 _Ouch… that hurt._

"I do like you Y/N. I don't care that you like me, or if you're gay. Gay people shouldn't be treated as if they are a deadly disease." You didn't say anything so she went on. "I want us to be friends, until I figure something out. But only if you want to!" She said quickly.

You thought for a moment. "I'd like that Elsa. Oh wait, how did you know that this is where I live?"

Elsa smiled at you. "Y/N, I live down the street from you. Don't you know that? I have parties every once and a while, so I'm kinda surprised you never come… Anyway, so since we're friends now, what do you want to do?"

An idea popped into your head. You walk over to your mini fridge and dig all the way to the back, showing the blonde girl a bottle of whiskey and solo cups. "Let's play Quarters."

Elsa's jaw dropped open, and then she grinned. "Oh, you are bad."

You put two solo cups between you both and gave her a quarter. "You go first."

She aims her coin, and throws it. It bounces against the floor, and lands in your cup.

You stared at her wide-eyed. "Wow, you're good!"

"What? You thought I was a sucker?" She said with fake hurt in her voice. She takes the bottle, and chugs from it.

You smile. "Maybe you are a sucker." You bounce your coin and it landed in her cup. "Bottle please."

This went on until the whole bottle was empty and both of you heavily drunk.

"Sooooo wadda ya wannaaa do noooowww?" You slurred.

Elsa turns to you. "I gooot an ideaaa." She rolls over the bed to your side, and sits on top of you. "Let'sss tryyy thee exerciseee in dat movieee…."

You give her a stupid face. "Whaat movie, Elsie?"

"50 Shades of Grey."

"Those were exercises?" Elsa nodded. "Ohhhhh."

Elsa lowered her lips close to yours. Her breathing made your lips tingle. "Are you ready, Y/N?"

You nodded, ready for anything Elsa was going to do to you. Your hands rise up into the air, "Let's stretch, bitches!" You shouted.

Elsa began to lower her lips closer to yours, but you were rudely interrupted. "Elsa! Are you in there? I've been looking all over for you! Can you please come out please?" Jack's voice bounced all over the room. Elsa fell off the bed, giggling, and walked over, and opened the door. "There you are, babe! Why were you in there?" Jack peered in, but because you were under the blanket, he didn't see you. "Wow, this is a nice room! Anyway, come on Elsa! Some of my friends from Corona High want to meet you!" He grabbed her hand and led her down the hall.

"Mushrooms!" Elsa shouted.

 **A/N: Yus Elsa. Mushrooms are great. Ok, I'm pretty sure this chapter is really poorly written, I'm sorry, but please bare with me, I'm trying as hard as I can. So this is my 2nd attempt at a modern story, is it bad? If it's really bad, I'll try and rewrite the chapter, or start over for a 3rd time. Still keeping promises for request after Royalty with Royalty tho!**


	2. Who's Kathrina Holland?

"Y/N! I'm finally home, dumb bitch!" The sound of your sister's voice floated through the large house. Hanna drops her suitcase and walks to the fridge to grab herself a drink of water.

You race down the stairs and tackle your sister to the floor. The both of you tumble to the ground. "Hanna! You're home!" Your arms squeezed your sister's torso.

"Whoa! Chill, sis! Your squeezing my life out!" She laughed and hugged you back.

"How was your trip with Henry? I missed you so much!"

"Ugh, the 2 week trip to Cancun was so romantic! We did so much dancing and so much hot s-!"

You raised your hands up, desperately trying to stop her. "Okay! That's enough! Enough!"

Hanna giggled. "Okay okay! But how about you? How have you been here?"

You blushed.

Her eyes widened. "Something good happened with Elsa?"

You just shrugged.

"Tell me everything," she demanded.

"Well… Kristoff and Olaf had a party at our house. And they invited Elsa…" You began to explain the story, going into detail when you got to the part of Elsa being in your room.

Hanna's mouth dropped even more open as the Elsa part went on. Finally, the story was done. Hanna suddenly closed her mouth and said, "You're being pranked, Y/N."

"W-what?"

"Y/N, think about it, how can a popular girl that has friends that hates your guts, suddenly want to be friends with you."

"She said that it's not fair for people like me to be treated like diseases…" you said slowly.

"If she thinks that, why isn't she showing it?" You opened your mouth to speak but she stopped you. "Y/N, she was drunk. And she could've been planning this with her friends at the beginning of the school year."

You gave her a sad look.

"Y/N, you're my sister, I just don't want to see you get hurt by her anymore.

"I actually thought we'd be friends…"

Hanna brought you in for a hug, "I know, baby. But it'll get better. I promise." She than stood up, "Hey, how about this. When I'm done unpacking, we'll go out to the movies, okay?"

You gave her a small smile and nodded.

*Line Break*

Kristoff trails from behind you, shouting. "You're going where?!"

You scoffed. "To Elsa's house!"

"Are you trying to get yourself killed, Y/N?"

You spun around, facing him. "Because I just want to get what happened at the party straightened out. I just want to hear Elsa admit that all of that stuff happened in my room."

He caught up to you. "But you heard your sister, it's a prank. I suggest you don't go in there. She said she doesn't want to see you get hurt by her!"

"Kristoff, I know it's not a prank. For sure! I'm going to just ask her about it then leave, okay? You can wait outside if you want to stay."

Finally, you arrived at the blonde's house. You turned around, "Just stay on the porch okay? Wait for me until I come out."

He rubbed the back of his neck, "I can't, I kinda have practice right now. But I wish you luck, okay? Good luck, Y/N!" He turned on his heel and left.

You rolled your eyes and turned back around, ringing the doorbell. A dog was heard barking at the door and scratching, desperately trying to see who was on the other side. You heard the door unlock and swing open. Elsa stood at the door, and she gasped. "Y/N? What are you doing here?" She stuck her head out and looked both ways, looking for anyone she knew.

Your heart pounded. "I-I needed to talk to you about the party. It's really confusing what had happened that night…"

She let a breath out and looked both ways again. Finally, she opened the door even wider and stepped aside, "Come on in."

You stepped a foot inside and looked around. There were a lot of big windows that surrounded the whole three-story house. The house on the outside was made of white and tan colored bricks and white walls on the inside. A large chandelier hung from the ceiling where the two stair cases on each side led up. A bar was found near the kitchen and a big couch sat in front of an 80 in T.V.

Basically, Elsa was a very rich person. Her parents are the owners of a large company that sells a lot of different items that people actually want to buy. They're very smart so they aren't like those people that wake up one morning and say that they want to open a business to sell yarn or mattresses.

"Where's Anna?" You asked.

"She's with Rapunzel right now."

You nodded and waited for Elsa's command to tell you what to do. Your eyes moved to her and she gestured for you to sit on the couch.

She sat down, "What is it that you want to talk about Y/N?"

"Do you remember what happened at the party?"

She smiled, "Yeah! It's was a really fun party thanks for inviting me by the way."

You smiled back in relief, "Oh thank god. Because my sister's been saying some weird stuff about you not remembering anything that had happened in my room that-"

She smiled for a moment but then she pauses, her smile falling, "I was in your room that night?"

You hesitated and adjusted yourself on the couch to face her, "W-well, yeah. Do you not remember?

Elsa shook her head no. "No, it was a crazy night. I don't remember anything other than the fact that it was a fun. Am I missing anything that you want to tell me?"

You felt your heart sink. Elsa doesn't remember anything about what had happened that night in your room. But wait, does that mean she doesn't remember being friends, too? You were so upset, that you just shook your head no. "Um, n-no. I think I got you mixed up with someone else. I-I'm sorry."

Elsa suddenly looked guilty. As if she was hiding something. She gave you a pitiful look and a splash of pink fell on her cheeks. But suddenly she looked down, thinking, and then her face hardened. "Look, I don't know what you're trying to pull here, but fucking cut it out okay?"

Your eyes widened. "W-wait, what?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Did you come here just so you can make shit up and get into my pants?!" Elsa suddenly stood up from the couch.

"What? No! I swear!"

"Look, _dyke_! I'm _straight._ I'm with Jack, okay? Get it through your damn thick ass skull!"

Tears began to stream out of your eyes.

She made it even worse by shoving a finger in your face. "You and I will _never_ be together! _Ever!_ Not even friends! Get out of my house, Y/N!" She grabbed you by the shoulders and roughly pulled you to your feet, and practically dragged you to the front door.

She swung open the door and shoved you through, slamming the large door.

You stood on the door mat, mouth open in shocked. You were so hurt inside that you just wanted to curl up in a ball. A strange noise came from the other side of the door. Crying? You didn't want to believe it so you began to walk glumly to the sidewalk. Loud music was beginning to reach your ears as you walked farther and farther down the path. Your heart sunk.

Rapunzel drove by in her BMW I8 and she turned her head. She locked eyes with you and then looks at you with disgusted eyes. She slams her foot on the brakes, making Anna, who was sitting in the passenger seat, hit the dashboard. She rolled down the window, grabbed her Coke, and threw it at you, soaking most of your body, "Stay away from Elsa, you freak!" She shouted.

She then drove onto Elsa's driveway, getting ready to get out with a bag of food to throw at you. You dashed again, tears and Coke stinging your eyes. _What did I do to deserve this?_ You asked yourself. Suddenly, you crumpled onto someone's front yard, hitting your head on something hard.

"Hold on," a sweet voice said, "I got you, you're okay, I promise…"

That was the last thing you heard before you fell unconscious.

*Line Break* *Elsa's POV*

"Are you serious right now, Elsa!?"

"Yes! I'm sorry okay Jack? I just don't feel it anymore. I don't love you anymore…"

He shoved his hands into his pockets, looking down. "Okay, fine. Breaking up with me is fine. But… can… can we at least be friends? Is that okay with you?"

Elsa smiled and nodded. "I'd like that very much."

Jack came in for a hug and it lasted a bit longer than it was supposed to but, Elsa didn't mind one bit. If it meant helping her _friend_ out.

"I'll see you later okay, Elsa?" He said, still hugging her.

She lets go of him and nodded, waving him goodbye. "Alright, bye, Jack!" Her feet turned her around, and began to walk. _That went better than I thought I would be._ Elsa walked through the halls and into the cafeteria. Her friends quickly ran over to her and pointed to someone at an abandoned table. Or should she say, _someones._

"Elsa! Elsa, look!" Jasmine said pointing.

A girl with beautiful, shiny, wavy hair, bent over the table in front of Y/N with her butt sticking out. And she seems to be _flirting_ with her.

Elsa dropped her books in shock, jealousy, and anger. "Who is that!?"

Ariel pointed to the girl. "Her? Kathrina Holland. I heard she helped Y/N out of some really bad situation during the weekend. And when I mean helped, I mean helped. Like she went the whole nine yards. Someone threw stuff at her and made her cry, and Kathrina witnessed the whole thing."

"Is she the new hot girl that everyone is talking about?"

Ariel gave her a confusing look. "Yes… why? You like that dyke?"

Elsa's eyes widened. "What!? No! I just…"

Jasmine came behind Ariel and gave her a suspicious look. "Just what?" She demanded.

She began to panic, "I just… I'm just pissed off that the new girl is taking all the guys' attention when it should be us taking their attention!"

Their face lit up in relief, "I know right!?" Jasmine yelled.

Ariel joined, "What a skank!"

Elsa gave them a nervous smile and turned back around, icy eyes boring into Kathrina's back.

 **A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys! And also sorry that this chapter's so short. I promise that the next one will be much longer! Hey, guess what coming up guys! It's almost been ONE WHOLE YEAR that** **Royalty with Royalty** **has been published! I think it came out on Nov 29, 2014? Anyway, to celebrate, I'm going to let ALL of you readers request what should be added to the story. Scenes, characters, etc. But you have to give a reason why, okay? Leave reviews or send PMs! And if you haven't already, please go check out** **Royalty with Royalty! I promise you won't regret it!** **See yall next time!**


	3. Will you be my other?

*A few months later*

"Hey, Kathrina, what are you doing?"

Her head popped up from behind your bed's footboard, and she frowned, "I'm trying to look for my drawing notebook. I've been looking around for a while but I still can't find it."

A few months ago, you met Kathrina. She was nice enough to take care of you after what happened in front of Elsa's house. Then, you guys started hanging out. People gave you weird looks all the time, as if they couldn't understand how you got someone as hot as Kathrina to become one of your best friends, or even get someone else to actually spend time with you. Some even asked you if you had feelings for her. But all you gave them was a shrug and 'I'm not really sure.'"

But Olaf happily took her in as his new friend once you told him how she helped you after what Rapunzel did after you left Elsa's house. He called her 'someone different from the others.' But sadly, Kristoff couldn't trust her for some reason. He said he doesn't like how she acts and she's not trustworthy but that wasn't enough to kick her out.

Some people from school often explained to Kathrina why others didn't like you and that she should just leave me and hang out with them. But she simply declined their offer with a nervous smile and said 'There's nothing wrong with the way Y/N was created."

You sat up in your bed, "You lost it again, Kathrina?"

A book was tossed up into the air, "Yes!"

You chuckled and threw the blanket off of you. "Here, I'll help you find it." Your eyes scanned across the room until you spotted the little blue notebook hiding under your desk. "There it is!"

Kathrina's blue eyes lit up, and she squealed, racing over to the spot you pointed at. "Oh my gosh, Y/N, you're a life saver!"

You rubbed the back of your neck in embarrassment, "Well, no, not really… It's more like you're the life saver," you said blushing.

The notebook was tossed onto the bed and the dark-haired girl walked over to you. "Trust me, Y/N, you are." She pushed your glasses back up your nose and pecked you on the cheek, "Thanks by the way. You're amazing."

You smile and blushed, then turned your head to look at the time.

 _7:32 pm_ , it read.

You turned around again, "H-hey, you know what, forget about drawing for now. Wanna hit the movies?"

She arched her perfectly shaped eyebrow, "My, my, Y/N wants to go out and be social? That's a bit unusual, don't you think?"

You laughed and crossed your arms. "I take that as a yes?"

She nodded happily, "Of course! I'll just head home real quick to change."

You nodded, "Alright, I'll pick you up in half an hour."

She left and you walked over to your closet. "Now, what should I wear?" You reached in and pulled out a black skirt. "Oh, god, when did I ever buy this?" Shoving it back in, you grabbed a pair of black jeans and a red flannel, undressing and putting the articles of clothing on. Then, you put on a little bit of make-up. You then slid your black 'famous' beanie, and black vans on, then grabbed your wallet and ran downstairs.

"Whoa! Where ya goin', squirt?" Your sister came into view. Hanna sat on the couch, with a bowl of popcorn on her lap, watching _Pretty Little Liars_. Her boyfriend was out of town to help his parents rearrange their house, therefore, he wasn't with Hanna tonight.

"Oh, um, I'm kinda going to the movies."

"By yourself? Are you that big of a loser?"

You laughed, "Oh, no. I'm going with Kathrina." That was the wrong thing to say.

She blinked, and paused her show, then gave you a creepy smile. "Oh really?"

Clearly, someone needed a chill pill. "We're going as friends, Hanna," you defended.

"Really? You don't like her even just a tiny bit? She's pretty hot," she stuffed a handful of popcorn in her mouth, some falling to the floor or around the couch.

You didn't answer but your face turned red.

The older girl smiled, "Fuck yeah! Then go bitch! Get some pussy!"

"Okay! I'm gonna go now…" You quickly grabbed your keys and headed for the door, trying to get away from your sister as fast as you can.

"Keep things PG between you two!" She called after you.

Eventually, you got away, and locked the front door, then headed for your Corvette Z06. From the inside, your sister screamed at the T.V., " HELL YEAH, PUNCH THAT BITCH, EMILY! EMISON IS ENDGAME! PUNCH SHOWER HARVEY GODDAMNIT! WHOOOO!" Apparently, your sister is an extremely big Emison shipper. You couldn't help but ship them, too.

The Corvette's engine purred to life as you turned the key and you began to drive over to Kathrina's house.

When she sees you drive up, she opens the door, and heads out to your car. "Hey you," she said as she got in.

"Hey," you looked at her outfit. She was breath-taking. "W-wow, you look… pretty? No, beautiful!"

She giggled, "Thank you, so, what movie are we gonna watch?"

You started the car, "Hm, well, actually, I don't know. I'm not sure what movies are playing right now."

"It's okay," she smiled warmly, "We'll just figure it out when we get there."

Finally, the blue car pulled up into an empty parking spot, its purring stops.

"So, let's see," Kathrina taps her chin," we have _Star Wars: The Force Awakens, The Hunger Games Part 2, Sisters, Daddy's Home…"_

You zoned out. ' _Did you come here just so you can make shit up and get into my pants!?'_

 _Ba-dump. "_ Y/N."

' _Look dyke, I'm straight. I'm with Jack, okay? Get it through your damn thick ass skull!'_

 _Ba-dump, ba-dump, ba-dump._ "Y/N?"

' _You and I will never be together! Ever! Not even friends! Get out of my house Y/N!'_

 _Ba-dump, ba-dump, ba-dump, ba-dump._ "Y/N!"

You shook back into reality and realized you were slightly sweating and hyperventilating.

Kathrina came into focus and she gave you a look of panic and worry. "Y/N, are you okay? Are you having an asthma attack?!"

The ticket seller gave you a look of concern. "Miss, would you like a glass of water?"

You shook your head and broke into a fit of coughs. "No, no, it's fine!"

Kathrina quickly paid for two tickets for Star Wars, and rushed you inside. "Oh my gosh, Y/N, you almost gave me a friggin heart attack!"

"Well, geez, I'm so-," you stopped when you saw Kathrina's face. Her mascara ran down her face as tears streamed from her eyes. "Oh shit, Kathrina…"

She slammed into you with a hug and sobbed into your flannel. "Y-Y/N, don't you e-ever scare m-me again, you hear me?"

You wrapped your arms around her, comforting her. She pushed herself away from you and headed for the restrooms.

After buying popcorn and drinks, you took a seat on a bench outside the restrooms to wait for her. You watch people walk by with their friends. Some were from school, and some were not. The people from your school laughed at you as they walked by.

"Oh my gosh," one girl said, "She's here all by herself!"

Her friend laughed along with her, "And she bought a large popcorn and two drinks! What a loser!" They walked away laughing.

You scoffed, "Says the ones that have matching holes in the back of their pants!" You shouted back.

"Was I taking too long?" Kathrina cocked her hip.

*Line Break*

The Star Wars theme song began as the movie started to play. You saw a piece of popcorn hit the back of Kathrina's head. You both turn around to see who did it but you saw nobody familiar, but Kathrina continued to glare at something behind you.

"What is it?" You asked in concern.

She shook her head and turned back around. "Oh, it's nothing. I thought I saw something unusual."

You stared at her for a few seconds before shrugging, and turning back to the movie.

A while later, you notice Kathrina shivering. It's a bit odd because it was far from cold in the theatre. You slid the cup holder up and wrapped your arm around her. She looked at you and smiled before scooting over a bit, getting comfortable, laying into you.

More popcorn was thrown at you both but you didn't turn around. _It's probably those damn girls with the hole in their pants._

"Are they dating?" You heard someone ask behind you.

 _Oh no, I don't want people to get the wrong idea!_ You thought to yourself, _but she's cold. Plus I kinda owe her since I made her cry earlier…_ Your arm tightens around her.

Later, a camera click was heard. "Damn it! It's too dark in here to take a picture of them!" Someone shushed the voice.

Suddenly, something warm went up your shirt, but it gave you a chill up your spine. When you realized it was Kathrina's hand, you froze in shock. "K-Kathrina, what are you-"

She shushed you as she got up and sat on your lap, straddling you. Her hands roamed from under your flannel and she took no time to capture your lips.

"Oh shit, that's hot," some boy whispered.

An old lady's voice was heard, "Um, excuse me, but that is not appropriate here-"

Somebody cut her off, "Fuck off lady! Go eat a bag of crusty dicks!"

You still didn't know what was going on. Kathrina let out a small moan.

A male voice spoke up, "Excuse me, I have to go jack- I mean go to the restroom. I'll be right back."

Kathrina smiled in the kiss and looked at something behind you. She whispers into your ear, "Are you okay, baby?" She places the back of her hand to your cheek. "You're really hot, hun," she says innocently, as she slid her tongue into your mouth, making you breathe a bit harder as you reply.

"I'm fine! Totally fine," you reply unconvincingly.

She kissed you harder, her hands slipping out of your flannel, making you whimper at the loss of contact. She guides your hands to her hips. She stops kissing you and leans down to your ear, "Are you sure, Y/N?" She whispers in a lustful tone. "Do you need me to make you feel better, Y/N?" She asks again as she laces her hands with yours. "I can help you, you know that right? If you tell me what's wrong, I can help you."

You still breathe heavily as you try to get the words out of your mouth, "It is actually really hot in here. Are you hot, Kathrina? Of course you are. You're smoking hot. Wait, what?" You try to get her off of you but she presses herself closer, forcing you not to move.

She smiles innocently again and begins to grind into you. You silently moan at the amount of friction getting on you. "What was that you said, Y/N? You think I'm 'smoking hot?'" She grinds harder, and smiles innocently.

Someone taps her on the shoulder and she turns around, still grinding. "I'll give you $50 if you do that to me tonight," a guy, about 21 offered.

Kathrina just giggled and winked at him. "So is that what you said?"

Your breathing got quicker. "Shit, I'm gonna die of a heat stroke."

She grew impatient, so she lifted up her leg and rubbed it between your legs, making your breath hitch and death grip the cushion of the seat. "Is that what you said or not?" She asks patiently this time.

You lower her head down so you can whisper in her ear, "You bet I did." Then you slid her leg away from your center, and made her straddle you again. "Go ahead, do anything you want to me."

She smiles and begins to grind again, this time, harder. She kisses you desperately and needy, then quickly moves all the way down to your neck, marking her territory several times. It made you both moan at both the kissing and the grinding.

You wrap your arms strongly around her waist, making her grind harder. Suddenly, Kathrina covers her mouth, unsuccessfully covering up her loud moan as she rode out her orgasm. You felt her juices slightly wet the front of your pants and flannel. The Star Wars theme song began to play again, indicating that the movie was over. Kathrina's breathing slowly came back to normal and her soft blue eyes met yours, the lust that was there disappeared. "What did we just do, Y/N?"

"Something amazing. Kathrina, why did you do that? Especially in public."

She flipped her hair and smirked, "People do crazy things when they are in love."

People began to hit the exits. The old lady from earlier walked by mumbling, "Darn these teenagers. Doing the dirty in public. What is wrong with this generation? No respect for themselves or others…"

"You love me Kathrina?" You asked.

She arched an eyebrow, "Isn't it obvious?"

You sighed, "Um, you're kinda still on top of me…"

The girl giggled and got off your lap, "C'mon, we should head out."

As you reached the snack area, Kathrina told you that she forgot her wallet in the theatre.

"I'll go grab it for you," you offered and headed off.

Kathrina then heads out to the exit and met with the person that's been throwing popcorn and who she's been glaring at in the movie.

Elsa Anderson.

*Line Break* *Kathrina's POV*

"Did you enjoy the movie, Elsa? Oh, of course you didn't. You were too busy watching me and Y/N," Kathrina smirked and crossed her arms.

"Shut up, Kathrina," Kristoff snapped. Yes, Kristoff is actually really good friends with Elsa, but you never wanted his help with anything that involved you and Elsa.

Elsa glared at her with icy eyes, "I can't believe you had the damn _nerve_ to do that in public. You are such an _animal_!And for what, to make me jealous? The whole room was watching the two of you!"

She scoffed, "Well, it wasn't really hard to do all that. You just need confidence and love. What do you have Elsa?"

"Shut up, Kathrina! And please, don't tell her!"

The girl rolled her eyes, "And ruin my chances with her? Of course I won't tell. And Kristoff," she turned to the still glaring blonde, "Why haven't you told Y/N yet? I know you hate me, and it's possible that Elsa and Y/N would end up together. I'd be out of your way for good."

"It's to save her reputation, or course."

"Oh, so a reputation is better to have then being with the person you love? I can see why you haven't made a move yet, Elsa. You have _no_ confidence _._ And Kristoff, you call yourself a _real_ friend." Kristoff and Elsa look down guiltily. Kathrina smirks in victory, "I could just tell her everything. About you, Kristoff, keeping such secrets. And you Elsa, thinking reputation is a better keep than love. Also, you and I both know you _lied_ to Y/N about the party, so you could 'keep' your precious reputation. I'll tell you this, that is just fucked up."

Elsa looks up, her face showing nothing but surrender, "Please, don't tell her anything. I don't want to hurt her."

"You've been hurting her for the last nine years, Elsa," Kathrina said angrily, "If you don't want to cause her anymore pain, then why do you still act like such a bitch to her? You act just like everyone else at Arendelle High. The only people that I know that are actually really nice to her are me, Kristoff, Anna, and Olaf. I can't believe you say you don't want to hurt her when you don't even show it! You don't give two shits about Y/N!"

Kristoff balled his fists, "Please, you won, okay? We'll do anything in return. Just don't tell her…"

She got into his face and looked angrily into his eyes, "Deal. Just say out of my way. Both of you."

"Hey Kathrina," you started walking out of the front doors, "I looked everywhere, but I can't find your… Oh, hey guys…"

Kristoff gave you a small wave but Elsa glared at the very visible hickies that were all over you neck. She also saw the stain on the front of your flannel and pants, jealousy and anger instantly filled her up.

Kathrina turned round to face you and her innocent face was back on. "Oh, hello Y/N!" I'm sorry but I found my wallet in my purse," she went on her tippy toes and pecked you on the cheek, making it linger for a little bit, "but thanks anyway."

You grew red and began to stammer, "O-oh, no problem!"

Elsa clenched her teeth angrily and balled her fists. Kristoff had to place a hand on her shoulder to tell her to calm her down.

"Kathrina, wanna go to that new yogurt place across the street?" you asked.

She nodded happily, "Yea, that sounds fun!"

Kristoff turned to you. "Y/N, can me and Elsa come?" He winked and signaled his eyes to Elsa.

Your eyes turned sad and shook your head no. "Oh, I'm sorry, Kristoff, but me and Elsa aren't friends remember? She said so herself at our last encounter at her place, so it might be a little awkward for her to be around me for a while…"

Kathrina smirked again, "Come on, Y/N. Let's go."

You waved good bye to them and turned around following the dark haired girl. Kathrina flipped her hair and laced her hand with yours.

"Fucking god," Kristoff cursed as he watched them leave. He looked at the still glaring Elsa, "Hey, you okay?"

"Win the battle, Kathrina," Elsa said, "Lose the war."

*Line Break*

" _Elsa, Elsa!" Your 8 year old self runs across the black top to the young blonde. "Guess what day it is."_

 _Rapunzel and Jasmine walk in front of you, blocking your path to the blonde beauty. "What do you want, Y/N?" Rapunzel demanded._

" _Yeah," Jasmine nodded, crossing her arms, "Go away."_

 _Not catching their rudeness, you smile and wave a handmade card at them. It was red and pink, covered in hearts and glitter. "I need to give her something! So, can I please get past please?" You walk forward but the two girls both push you away._

" _Gross, I touched her…" Rapunzel wiped her hand on her pink dress. She looked back at you angrily, "Look what you did! You got germs all over me! Go away, don't go near Elsa!"_

" _Go somewhere else, Y/N!" Jasmine added as she wiped her hand on her floral skirt._

" _Guys, what's going on?" Elsa peeps over her friends' shoulders, trying to get a better view. "You guys don't have to be my body guards, ya know? It's okay, let her pass."_

 _They began to protest before giving up, and separating. They gave you dirty look as you walked past, "Hi Elsa!" You greeted._

 _She blushes, "Hi… d-did you need something, Y/N."_

 _You give her a bright smile, "Do you know what day it is Elsa?" You ask._

 _She cocks her head to one side, and twirls her fingers, "Valentine's Day?"_

 _You shake your head energetically, "Yup! And I have something for you," you hand her the card and you begin to jump in excitement._

 _Elsa slowly takes the card, "What's this?" She opens it up and two images pop out from inside. The one of the pop-ups made a picture of a drawing of Elsa holding a broken heart, facing the right. The other pop-up showed a drawing of you also holding a broken heart, standing right behind her._

 _At the top of the card, it said:_

 _We were given:_

 _2 eyes, 2 ears_

 _2 arms, 2 legs_

 _But only one heart._

 _Why?_

 _Because we are_

 _supposed to find_

 _the other._

 _Will you be my other?_

 _Elsa swallows a sob and tears start to stream from her eyes. She looks up to see you holding a red rose, smiling as you wait for an answer. But, that answer you never got. "Y/N, I would love-!" Elsa looks up and catches her friends' eyes on her, both laced with suspicion. "I…" Elsa closes her eyes shut, hugging the card, and running away._

" _Elsa!" You begin to chase after her but Rapunzel and Jasmine blocked your way again. "Move!" You yelled._

" _Stop it!" Jasmine yelled, "You made Elsa cry!"_

" _You're a meanie!" Rapunzel smacks the rose out of your hand. "Don't ever come near Elsa ever again you… you… monster!"_

 _You gasp and watch them run after Elsa. Tears run down your face as you pick up the fallen rose, looking at it, then throwing away from you. Looking up at the clouds, you whisper, "Elsa… she's the beauty… And I'm the beast._

 _*Elsa's POV*_

" _Oh Y/N, if only I was brave enough to say yes to you…" Elsa hugs the card. She sat in a stall of the girls' restroom. "I'm just not brave enough to let others know who I really am… and now, you have to suffer from my actions. Because I'm a coward."_

" _Elsa?"_

" _What?"_

" _Elsa, it's me and Jasmine. Are you okay?"_

 _Elsa wipes her eyes. "I-I'm fine, guys…"_

 _Jasmine lays a hand on the door. "Can you come out please?"_

 _She wipes her nose with a tissue and unlocks the door._

" _Why haven't you thrown that away yet!?" Rapunzel rips the card out of Elsa's hands and crumples the card, throwing it in the trash._

" _No!" Elsa runs over to the trash can._

" _I knew it!" Jasmine shouted. "You're gross like Y/N, too! You like her!"_

" _What!?" Rapunzel gave Elsa a bewildered look._

 _Elsa gave them a wild look, "W-what? I-I… I'm not! I like boys!"_

 _Rapunzel crossed her arms. "Then prove it!"_

 _Elsa stopped, "How am I supposed to prove it?"_

" _Get the card, and flush it in the toilet," Jasmine grinned, clearly proud of her suggestion._

 _Tears pricked Elsa's eyes again as she grabbed the card and walked over to one of the stalls. Suddenly, she smiled, and turned around. "Are you ready?"_

 _They nodded._

 _The blonde dropped it in the toilet, and grabbed the handle, pushing it down. The sound of the flush sounded, making her friends smile._

" _Good job," Rapunzel smiled, "Now, wash your hands so you can get all the germs off."_

 _Elsa nodded, "Okay, you guys can wait outside. I'll be out in a few seconds."_

 _They stepped out and Elsa quickly ran back into the stall. "Oh thank goodness," the toilet that Elsa used was broken. The water only filled up to 2 inches and the card was safe and dry. She pulled it out, hugged it once again, and hid it in her shirt. Then went to go wash her hands._

" _Hurry up, Elsa!"_

" _Coming!"_

*Line Break* *Elsa's POV*

"I have to go tell her!"

"But you can't! Kathrina will expose the both of us if we say anything about what happened at the movies!"

"Move Kristoff!" Elsa pushed passed him.

"Come on! It was only a week ago! And you can't keep your mouth shut for longer than that?"

"I love her! Now move!" Elsa pushes passed the people in the halls, heading for your locker. Finally, she finds it, and she sees you standing there with your History book.

You look up and wave. Elsa waves back but then Kathrina walks up to you, hugging and kissing you on the cheeks. Elsa then realizes she wasn't waving to her. Elsa flares with anger, and stomps over.

"Oh, hello, Elsa!" You finally notice her and smile.

Elsa blushes, "Y/N, I need to talk to you about something."

Kathrina eyes her with suspicion, then flips her hair, "Can't it wait till later?"

"No, now go away, Kathrina. Y/N, come over here."

You look to Kathrina and nodded before walking over. "Yes, Elsa?"

Once both of you were out of earshot, she turns around. "Y/N, you can't trust Kathrina."

You scrunch your eyebrows together, "Excuse me?"

People look over and stop to see what was going on but Elsa gave them an icy look, making them scamper away. "Y/N, she blackmailed me and Kristoff. At the movies."

"Blackmail you guys about what?"

She froze, "I-I can't tell you that."

"If you can't give me a straight answer, then how will I believe you?" You said angrily.

Elsa flinches at your tone. "You have to believe me. She's not who you think she is…"

"And why should I believe you!?" You demanded. "After everything… you said we weren't friends! Why are you trying to look out for me?"

Elsa looks down guiltily, "Y/N, do you still love me?"

You froze, "Where is this coming from?"

"Do you or not?"

"I… I love Kathrina."

Your words were like a knife, plunging straight into Elsa's heart. "O-oh… okay…"

You gave her a confused look, all anger vanished, "Why? Do _you_ love _me_?"

Elsa swallowed hard. Her tears threaten to spill over her eyes, and spill the truth. She shook her head, "N-no, I was just asking." She quickly turned around and walked away.

You watched her leave, her words hitting you in the heart as well.

You and Elsa both head in different direction, both with the same knife stabbing in the heart, and the same tears, spilling down your faces.

 **A/N: Hey guys! Here you go, an extra long one. So I hope you guys are satisfied with it. Next update will be for _Royalty with Royalty_! Love ya!:)**


	4. Blinded by Pain

"Why don't you like her? What has she ever done to make you feel this way?"

You and Kristoff walked into your place after dropping Kathrina off at her house. Usually, she stayed over afterschool to hang out with you but she had some family business to attend to that day. And Olaf had to take his little brother to his soccer game so it was just you and Kristoff today. But you were already not liking it, seeing that both of you were already arguing about Kathrina again.

Kristoff tosses his backpack onto the couch in your living room, and throws himself into the arm chair. "You don't understand Y/N. I get a bad vibe from her whenever she's around us and I don't like it. It's just something about her that I hate and to prove it she-" The blonde quickly cuts himself off and just drops his head into his hands.

"And what, Kristoff?" You asked impatiently, "Seriously, I don't get what your problem is with her. Olaf loves her to death and he appreciates what she's done for me when we first met. Why is it so hard for you to do the same thing? You get a bad vibe? She literally saved me from bleeding after falling on that rock that day."

He looks up at you again, "Look, I've been told that I'm good at reading people but I can't read Kathrina."

You give him an 'are you retarded?' look, "You don't like her because you can't read her? Is that what your problem is?"

"No! That's not what I meant! It's just that… usually, when I can't read people, they're usually someone that I should stay away from. Someone that is bad someone that we should stay away from. Y/N, this has happened in the past with that boy Oaken. Do you remember? We became friends, I couldn't read him, and now he's one of the bullies at our school. I still have the scar from when he threw me around like a rag doll!"

"And you think Kathrina is gonna turn into some super buff lady soon, and bully you around just like Oaken did to you?"

"She's already-… look, it's just that she can't be trusted, okay? Please, you have to trust me."

"And what proof do you have?" You ask impatiently, "You know I don't believe anything until I see proof. I have tons of proof that Kathrina is actually a good person. Starting from the first day we met!"

Kristoff threw his hands into the air. "And what about Elsa!? You've loved her for almost a decade and you're just gonna throw her way for someone you barely know?"

"Elsa has hurt me for so many years, Kristoff! What happened to the boy that forbid me from going to talk to her after the party you threw here? Suddenly you want me to like her?"

He pulled a carrot from his back pack and began to chew on it. "Y/N, I really wish you could understand and I know this is confusing, but I promise you, that Elsa is a much better match for you. You've loved her for 9 years. Kathrina is just someone that wears a mask and only takes it off when they aren't afraid to show their true self. Meaning? Her true self is a bitch."

"Kristoff please…" you let out an exasperated sigh as his words float around, suffocating you.

"Look, how do you want me to react Y/N? You're fraternizing with the enemy! You're liking her. Hell, you let her straddle you in the fucking movie theatre in public! Are you really gonna let her worm her way into your heart and just push away the girl that you've loved for 9 years?!"

"I don't know, okay! Elsa's hurt me for the last 9 years but all Kathrina's done was give me exactly what I've wanted. I just wanted to love someone, take care of someone. That's all I've ever wanted. Has Elsa ever given me that? No!" You haven't realized that you were crying until you felt the tears drop on your chest and arms. "I've waited 9 years, Kristoff! And all I've got was hurt!"

"Your decision is ridiculous! I can't even believe that you're having second thoughts on Elsa. Out of everyone, you pick Kathrina?!" Kristoff got up and flipped the wooden coffee table in anger.

You got up angrily, "Exfuckinscuse me, but this is not your house, Kristoff! You better clean this up before you leave!"

"You're being a dumbass, Y/N! How could you just throw her away for someone that wears a mask every day? I forbid you from liking Kathrina!"

"What?! Forbid me?! You're not my mother, Kristoff! I can like whoever I want."

"Doesn't matter, Y/N. Your first love always stays with you whether you like it or not. Your feelings that lasted for 9 years can't just vanish in one day. Not possible. You're just hiding your pain by loving Kathrina because she's the only person that lets you love her. You do love Elsa. Not Kathrina. And I'm sure if Elsa gave you the chance to love her, you'd take no time to leave Kathrina."

You were taken back. _Is it true? Is that why I'm so attached to Kathrina? Are my feelings for Kathrina fake because I'm hiding my pain?_ You shake your head. _No, I love Kathrina. I've moved on. Away from Elsa._ You give your best friend one last look before walking past him and up the stairs, heading to your room. "I love Kathrina! Not Elsa, get it through your thick skull, Kristoff! I've moved on!" Then you slammed the door.

Kristoff groaned and walked over to his backpack, reaching a hand into one of the unzipped pockets, and pulled out his phone. He placed it to his ear, "Elsa? You still there?" He asked hesitantly. The only thing he heard from the other line was crying and sniffles.

"Y-yes, I'm still here, Kristoff," she managed to choke out through her crying.

Kristoff's expression turned sad, "You heard everything, right?"

She sniffed, "Yes, I d-did."

The blonde guy groaned, "I knew this wasn't a good idea, Elsa. It only made you feel worse. I'm sorry, but cracking Y/N open is gonna be much harder than I thought."

"No, it's fine. It actually made me feel better. I know how she feels about me…"

He ran his fingers through his tousled hair, "You know she doesn't really mean anything she said right? She does love you I hope you know that."

"I'll believe it when I hear the words 'I love you' come out of her mouth. Thanks Kristoff, you're a really good friend," then she hung up.

*Line Break*

You pulled up to Kathrina's house, waiting for her to come out. You, Kathrina, and Olaf were gonna go to the mall to help Olaf get a present for his little brother's birthday. Olaf popped his head out from the backseat. "Yo, by the way, thanks so much for helping me with this. It means a lot to me."

You laughed, "Hey, no problem. I'm happy to help. But how will I help you with getting a present for your brother if I don't even know him?"

He tapped his chin, "Well, my family is pretty rich since I live in this neighborhood and plus I don't want to look like cheapskate with everyone knowing that I have tons of money."

"So you want an expensive present?" Kathrina opens the door and gets in, pecking you on the cheek, "How about we go to the GameStop near the Panda Express?"

You smiled and nodded, "That sounds perfect! We can get him a game console and a couple of games! Oh, and Olaf, aren't you looking for a job, too?"

He nodded, "Yea, I guess I can try and apply to a job there, too."

"Alright, let's go!"

You drove around, frustrated and fuming, "I swear, there's never any parking here!"

"Y/N, calm down," Kathrina said worriedly.

You laugh, "Sorry, babe," you swerved dangerously to the left. Finally you see a car pulling out of a parking spot. You slammed your foot on the brakes, "Mine! It's mine!" you shouted. The car that was going to drive in honked angrily at you, "Fuck off!" You yelled.

Everyone got out and headed inside, "Ok, before anyone goes wandering around, let's finish what we came here first. Let's get Olaf his present," Kathrina stated, "Oh! Look at those shoes!"

You grabbed her hand and dragged her along. All of you walked around for about 10 minutes before finally finding the GameStop, "Hey Olaf, look!" You pointed a sign on the window, "GameStop is hiring right now! Wanna work here?"

He gave a disgusted look, "What? Hell no! I wanna work somewhere that's fun!"

You and Kathrina rolled eyes before walking in.

Olaf ran to the GameStop papers, looking at the consoles that they sell, "Hm, well, I'm thinking of a handheld game console instead of the one that hooks up to the TV. What do you think guys?"

Kathrina nodded, "Yeah, I think that's totally fine, Olaf. But which one?"

"You guys needsome help with something?"

All of you turned around to see a pretty girl, with pretty brown hair and eyes, and about the same age as all of you. She wore a blue work uniform that hugged her body, showing off her perfect shape. She eyed Olaf curiously.

Olaf stared at her for a moment, with a blush creeping on his face. You nudged him, "Oh! Yes! Yes we'd like some help!" He blurted.

She giggled, "Well, I see that you want to get a hand held game console and I'm guessing for a present?" He nodded, "Hm, well, what do you think this person will like?"

"Maybe a 3DS?" Olaf said shyly.

You leaned over to Kathrina, whispering, "Looks like two birds in love?"

She nodded, "Yup."

The girl brought the three of you to the register, "Ok, what's the kid's favorite color?"

Olaf stuttered, "U-um, blue and white."

She nodded and walked to the back. A short time later, she came back with a box and a puzzled face, "Sorry," she said sweetly, "We don't have any more blue but we do have a white one. Is that alright?"

"Yea, that's totally fine."

"And would you like to purchase some games?" He nodded. "Sex?"

"Excuse me?" He said blushing furiously.

She giggled, "I meant is this person a boy or a girl?"

Olaf rubbed the back of his neck, "Oh, b-boy… he likes cars and Legos. Do you know where I can find some of those?"

She gestured for him to stay and she left, and she quickly came back with four games. "These four," she pointed to four of the games, "are cars and Lego games. Two are racing games and the others are Jurassic Park and Batman."

"Oh, he'll really like those. I'll take them all!"

She blushes and rings up the products. Olaf takes out his wallet and the girl widens her eyes at how much was in there. He hands her four $100 bills, and she hesitantly takes them. She looks up at him with her big brown eyes, "B-bag?"

He nods, "Yes, please, a-and um… Do you have a boyfriend?" Olaf instantly regretted his question and mentally slapped himself. He was talking to a stranger that he just met, and he's already asking her if she has a boyfriend? It slipped from his mouth and he doesn't even know why.

But it was too late to take the words back.

She looks up from placing the items into the bag and smirks. "Nope, no boyfriend. Do you?"

He jumps back in surprise, "No! I'm not gay!"

She throws her head back, laughing at his reaction, "I was just joking! Calm down. But really, do you have a girlfriend?"

Well, she did have the right to ask him after he threw that question at her. "N-no," Olaf muttered, his gaze low, shrugging.

She smiled at his awkwardness, then handed him the change and the bag. He continued looking down, "Uh… Olaf?"

He snapped his head up, "How do you know my name?"

She tilted her head at Kathrina, "Your pretty friend called you that."

Kathrina smiled, "Oh, I like this girl. We're gonna be good friends."

The brunette laughed and pointed to her tag, "By the way, mine's here."

Olaf leaned closer and read the tag. _Belle._ "Belle? That's a pretty name." He then realized where he was looking and jumped back. "S-sorry!"

She gave a shy smile, "It's okay," she then handed him the bag but he declined the change.

"Keep it. It's yours."

Belle looked at him confusingly, "What? Are you sure? It's nearly a $100 worth of change!"

He shook his head, "Yeah, keep it."

"T-thank you, oh, and I need you to sign here." She handed him a receipt.

"Oh, okay," he signed it then grabbed an application for hiring off the counter.

She winked at him, "Bye, hope to see you again, Olaf."

Then the three of you left the store.

Belle began to put the receipt in the register when she saw something on it.

 _555-0915 Hope I can talk to you soon. –Olaf_

She smiled and bit her lip, saving the number to her phone.

*Line Break*

The three of you walked around stores, looking for anything that caught your eyes, but of course Kathrina saw everything as eye-catching. Especially clothes and shoes. You and her walked hand in hand while Olaf just walked beside the both of you, smiling like an idiot.

Kathrina smiled happily, "Since when was Olaf so smooth? Just kidding, that wasn't smooth. But score, Olaf!"

Olaf couldn't stop smiling. That girl was way out of his league but she didn't turn him down yet, right? Sure there were tons of girls crushing on one of the star football players aka Olaf. But none seemed to catch his eye like Belle did.

"So, you like her or what?" You asked.

Olaf shrugged, "I don't know…"

"Oh, come on!" You poked him with your elbow, "You asked if she had a boyfriend."

He looked down shyly, "Ok, yea, I do. She's hot!"

You all laugh, "Come on, let's go get some food."

You and Kathrina sat at a table while waiting for Olaf, who offered to pick up the food from Panda Express. "So, is today fun for you, babe?" You asked Kathrina.

Kathrina grinned and giggled, "Heck yea! Look at all this stuff I bought!" She hugged the bag that held her new dress in. "And especially since I'm here with you." She grabbed your hand and caressed it with her thumb. She then caught your lips in a kiss.

"Well, look at the two love birds having PDA."

You broke apart and turned to the sound of the voice.

"Hello, Rapunzel. Hello Rapunzel's friends," you greeted.

Her posse all glared at you with crossed arms, except for Elsa who stood in the back, glaring at Kathrina who seemed unfazed by the ice daggers shooting at her, "What's going on with you two?" Rapunzel asked.

You cocked an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

"Are you guys together?" Jasmine asked.

Kathrina turned her gaze way from Elsa, "No, Y/N's never asked me out."

Ariel bit her lip, "But your making out in the mall's food court?"

"Uh…" You spotted Kristoff with Elsa in the back, both looking at you questioningly.

"Hey guys! What are you guys doing here?" Olaf came back with tray full of food, setting them down on top of the table.

"Hey Olaf!" They greeted happily.

Kathrina rolled her eyes at their perkiness.

"What's up, man?" Kristoff and Olaf did their 'bro handshake' and ended it with a body slam.

All the girls, including you, rolled their eyes at how boyish they were. "Anyway," Olaf said, "How are you guys?"

"Fine, we're just asking Y/N and Kathrina about their relationship. Guess what?" Aurora asked Olaf, "Y/N hasn't even asked Kathrina out yet. Can you believe that?"

"Well, kinda," he rubbed the back of his head, and chuckled, "I'm always with them so…"

Jasmine wiped her bangs out of her face, "Maybe you should ask her?" She asked sweetly.

They all looked at you waiting, except for Kristoff who gave you a 'don't you dare' look, and Elsa and Anna who just gave you looks of sadness. You scoffed and turned around facing Kathrina. "Kathrina, can I have the honor of calling you my girlfriend?"

She giggled and nodded, "Yes, yes of course you can!" She jumped up and hugged you.

Olaf, Rapunzel and her posse, cheered, making the whole food court turn your way. "Okay, chill, she didn't ask her to marry her," Kristoff mumbled looking at an angry looking Elsa, "Oh shit."

You looked up happily, "Hey, how about you guys join us? Have you guys eaten?"

They agreed and Jasmine and Ariel went to get some food. Kristoff grabbed you from the large group and roughly pulled you away. "What the hell are you thinking?! Are you going crazy?"

You cocked an eyebrow, "What's up your ass?"

"I mean it. Are you going crazy or something? Did you really just ask Kathrina to be your girlfriend, _and_ ask Rapunzel and her group of friends to eat with you guys? The group that bullied you for 9 years?"

"Yes?" You answered.

His eye twitched, "What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

You grew angry, "Why are you hanging out with the group that bullied me for 9 years?!"

"I'm only here for Anna, and you know it. Hans isn't here is he?"

"Whatever," you walked away from him and sat down next to Kathrina. A few moments later, you saw Elsa get up and walk over to Kristoff, whispering something into his ear and shaking her head. He nodded and walked over to Anna, whispering something to her. She then turned and gave Elsa a sad look before nodding. Kristoff pecked Anna on the cheek without any of the girls looking, making her blush. Then he left, with Elsa by his side.

"What's up with them?" Olaf asked, pointing his chin at Kristoff and Elsa, "Why are they walking away?"

"Do they like each other?" Jasmine asked.

Anna hid her blush and shook her head no.

"Why are they walking away though?" You asked Anna. She just gave you a sad look as if she knew something that you didn't.

*Line Break*

"Let's go L/N! You're slacking! Faster!" Your coach shouted as you.

Your arms move into the water as you furiously swim back and forth in the pool. Your head comes up for air every three seconds. You do a flip turn on your last lap and your coach glares at you as you come up.

"What was that?" She asked angrily.

"What did I do wrong, Coach Mode?" You asked breathlessly.

Although your coach was small, she seemed to never have a good side to her. She was always screaming at her swimmers to do better, but you knew that was just her job. But Coach Mode seemed to take her job a little too seriously. Sometimes, swimmers blackout out of exhaustion, but coach says that if you blackout, it means that you're getting better.

She points her cane in your face, nearly giving you a black eye. "You're time is 15 seconds more than what your best was! You're not getting faster, you're getting slower!"

"But you said I was the fastest swimmer in the school," you stated.

"Don't you sass me, young lady! If you don't get faster, eventually, someone will beat you and you'll become second!"

"I'm sorry, coach. I'll practice harder…"

She nodded, "Good. Then show me by doing 1000 freestyle! Now!"

You groaned and sunk back into the water, kicking off the wall.

"Let's go! I'm not letting you go until you beat your time, L/N!" Coach Mode screamed.

Kathrina sat on the bleachers giggling at you. She sat waiting for your practice to be over. At the corner of her eye, she sees Elsa walk through the doors of the pool area. Her eyes narrows suspiciously towards the blonde, trying to figure out why she was here.

Elsa rushed across the deck and through the doors of the girls' locker room. "What are you doing, Elsa?" Kathrina asked herself. She got up and hid behind the bleachers, waiting for the blonde to come out.

The blonde stuck her head out of the door, looking both ways before rushing out of the pool area, without carrying the box. Finally, when Elsa left, Kathrina grabbed her stuff and walked through the doors of the girls' locker room. She walked around, searching for anything that screamed 'I was left by a blonde bitch!'"

Kathrina saw nothing unusual until she saw something on your swim bag. As she got closer, she realized that it was a card. She picked it up and read through it.

 _I love being with you. Even if it's only for a short time._

 _There's no one else I'd rather be with. You make me smile like no one else can._

 _You're the first person I want to see in the morning and the last person to see at night._

 _I've never loved someone the way I love you. You're everything I've hoped and wished for._

 _Y/N, I love you more than I did the first time I laid eyes on you._

 _I love you and only you._

 _And I hope you still feel the same._

 _Elsa_

 _P.S. I've left you a little present outside your house._

"Is this your attempt of making Y/N love you again, bitch?" She scoffed and took her phone out of her purse and called Olaf.

He picked up on the first ring. "Hi, Kathrina! What's up?"

She began to write on the card, "Olaf, can you go to the front of the house please? You're at Y/N's place right?"

He laughed and she heard the sound of the front door opening, "Of course, I practically live here. So, why'd you want me to- Holy shit!" He shouted.

She jumped, "W-what? Olaf, tell me what you see."

His laugh was heard, "Oh my goodness! Is this for me?!"

"Just tell me what you see, Olaf."

"It's one of those humongous teddy bears from Costco! Shit, it's not for me… Oh, and there's a necklace hanging from its arm."

She bit the top of her pen, "Does it say who it's from?"

"No, it just says 'Happy Birthday, Y/N.'"

Kathrina cringed, "Okay, thanks." Then she hung up. Kathrina drops her head into her hands, and mumbled, "Shit, it's her birthday… I'm the worst girlfriend ever."

She drops the card back onto your bag, and texted you, telling you that she had another family incident and she couldn't wait for you.

*Line Break*

Elsa waited nervously at your locker, waiting for you to arrive. She couldn't believe that she had enough courage to write all those things down on that card. But she was glad, although she was nervous, she had enough courage to tell you everything. From what held her back from letting her feelings out, to what Kathrina did to both her and Kristoff. Now, she didn't care what everyone was gonna think, she loves you too much. She couldn't wait to see Kathrina's face.

She sees you walk through the doors, hand in hand with Kathrina.

"Good morning, Elsa," you greeted suspiciously. The last time Elsa was at your locker, it didn't end so well. You didn't know what to expect this time.

"H-hi," she said. _After reading the card, I wonder what was going through her head. Or what's going through it now, since she's standing right in front me. But since she knows now, why isn't she acting differently from the other days when she's around me?_

"What's up?"

"Y-Y/N, I need to tell you-" Elsa stopped and looked at the necklace on your chest. The one she got for you for your birthday.

You notice her staring, "Oh, it was a gift from Kathrina. It's nice isn't it?" It was gold and it had a small blue stone hanging from it with the first letter of your name engraved into it.

"Wait w-what?" Elsa asked confusingly.

"That's right," Kathrina smirked evilly and reached into your bag, taking out the card, and shoving it in Elsa's face, "I got Y/N the necklace for her birthday. What about you Elsa? Did you get Y/N anything for her birthday?"

You placed a hand on Kathrina's shoulder, "Hey, it's okay, don't make her feel bad. I didn't really expect anyone to get me anything anyway."

Elsa held the card shockingly. Everything was the same except for the name. It didn't say Elsa anymore, it said Kathrina. She managed to use a pen and write her name perfectly over hers. "O-oh, that's nice…" she managed to say.

You smiled happily, "Yea, so… what did you want to tell me?"

Kathrina narrowed her eyes at Elsa, daring her to say anything that could ruin anything of hers. But to luck, Elsa lost all her confidence when she saw the card. She gave it back.

"Nothing," she said quickly, "It's fine. Nice necklace, by the way." She turned around and left, taking her necklace off. It looked the same as yours, except the letter E was engraved in it.

Olaf, from the other side of the hall, looked at Elsa and Kathrina. "Why does Elsa look so sad about the gift?" He asked himself. "Wait, if it was Kathrina's gift… why'd she ask me if it says who it's from? Wouldn't she know that info?"

He put two and two together, and his eyes widened, "Shit, Kristoff was right…"

 **A/N: So… like, do you guys want to kill Kathrina or…? Anyway, hope you guys like the chapter. If you guys have any requests for the next chapter, it'll be greatly appreciated by me and Frost108.**

 **Next chapter will be for Royalty with Royalty!**


	5. I Hate You, I Love You

**A/N: PLEASE READ! Hello everyone! I'd like to thank the guest 'Hurtie' for letting me know about Belle knowing Kathrina. I always forget the little details so thank you very much. So I changed Belle to Ariel so Belle doesn't know who Kathrina is.**

Olaf began to walk out of the boys' locker room. It was the last period of the day, PE a.k.a football practice. He was gonna be late if he didn't get to the field, meaning he was one of the last ones to leave the locker rooms.

Then he spotted someone in the distance. "Yo Kris!" Olaf jogged over to his best friend and placed a hand on his shoulder. "So… have you been seeing anything weird with Kathrina lately?"

Kristoff turned to him quickly with a suspicious look plastered onto his face, "How much did Y/N pay you?"

"No!" Olaf shouted. "It's just that… she's been different lately. Like she's hiding something. The girl has been acting like a villain in a story. Dude what if we were actually in a story right now?! And Kathrina was the villain?!"

He rolled his eyes, "Olaf, you're crazy. Of course we aren't in a story."

"Well duh," Olaf replied, "So yes or no?"

Kristoff groaned, "Obviously I've noticed since the bitch came into our lives! Why did suddenly you just realize?!"

"Y/N's birthday present."

"What about it?" the blonde asked huskily.

"I don't think the gift was from Kathrina…"

Kristoff ran his fingers through his hair, "Be more specific, Olaf. What the hell do you mean?"

"God dammit!" He threw his hands in the air. He quickly began to explain about what he had seen when Kathrina called him about the gift and Elsa's reaction to when they arrived at school, and the matching necklaces. "Kathrina did something. I just know it. I hate to say it but I'm with you about Kathrina. That girl is beginning to reek of trouble."

"If what you're saying is true, then we need a way to prove that Kathrina is a fake skanky bitch," Kristoff hid behind a quick, smug smile.

Olaf raised a defiant finger with a grin, "And I know just the way to do it," and he pointed to his neck.

*Line Break*

"Where is she?!" Kathrina paced around your room, impatiently, "She said it wouldn't even take 10 minutes!"

She began to peel off her clothes to change and pull off her hair tie, shaking her head free, letting her long cascading hair fall down in loose, silky waves. She touched her soft lips with two fingers, and swallowed hard. A splash of pink bloomed on her cheeks as she remembered the hot event at the movies with you. It wasn't really something she would call a 'first time' since it wasn't special. "…She said it wasn't really a big deal…"

She looked at the mirror and if she tried hard enough, she could picture you standing right in front of her, leaning in for a kiss. Before she knew it, her lips touched the cool surface of the mirror, and she quickly pulled away, embarrassed.

Kathrina flopped onto the bed with a groan, noting the ache of desire between her legs. "S-stop it…" she demanded to herself. But of course, the ache wouldn't go away, instead, it got even stronger.

Curious, she slipped a hand down, sliding right across her toned stomach, but stopped at the hem of her panties. "Why do I keep thinking about the event at the movies?"

Kathrina always spent the night with you, she practically lives there now but she was always afraid that when she slept in the same bed as you, she'd say something embarrassing in her sleep. The dark-haired girl moaned in sexual frustration then slipped her hand straight into her panty-clad crotch, moaning for different reasons.

*Y/N's POV*

"Hey, I'm back with the mochi!" You shouted excitedly. The mochi you bought was the green tea ice cream one, yours and Kathrina's favorite. "Kathrina, where you at, babe?" you called out concerned.

The girl was nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly, a noise was heard upstairs, "…..mmmmm…Y/N…" a heated but muffled moan came out clear from the ceiling.

You suddenly paused on your way up and your head tilted in confusion. A thought came to your head but you shook it away because it caused you to blush furiously.

It came again, "Y…Y/N…" the voice moaned again.

You swallowed a lump that formed painfully in your throat. _Is my girlfriend… masturbating?_

"Oh… ah! Y/N! Y-Y/N…! Mmmmm!"

You threw your head into your hands, "Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck…" And you spun around on your heel, shocked and embarrassed.

The moans grew persisted, louder and hotter. The noises hypnotized you and you walked upstairs and reached for your door handle with a bright red face, then gently pushed through.

"Ahhhhhh…." Kathrina lay with her back against the bed and arched. You stared. Both of her hands were between her legs, pleasuring herself, with a face full of lust.

Your hands released their grasps and the box of green tea mochi ice cream fell to the floor with a loud thud, waking Kathrina out of her lustful trance. "Eep!" she squeaked. She jumped up and covered herself with your blankets and backed up against the fancy black headboard. "Y-Y/N!" she flustered.

"Um… I'm back from getting dessert…" you replied.

This was all too much for her. She's never been caught before. "It's your fault I'm like this!" she yelled. Tears began to stream from her eyes.

"Kathrina…" you began.

She shook her head furiously, side to side, "I'm so embarrassed! Stop! Just stop looking at me, I'm so ashamed!" Kathrina sniffled.

You cocked your head and walked over to her, gripping her wrists, and locking her in a forceful kiss, causing the other girl to flinch.

It lasted for a few seconds before she broke away gently, "What, Y-Y/-" That was all she could say before you silenced her with another kiss, adding your tongues in the process. A few moments passed before she broke away again, panting. "Was that… was that enough to satisfy you?" she asked, with her head cocked to the side.

Your eyes looked straight into hers, "It should be me asking you that. Was that enough, Kathrina?" You asked teasingly.

She swallowed, "No, that wasn't… enough. I… we need more…" And she began to lean in again before you stopped her with a question.

"More? More like what?" you asked, "What do you want to do, Kathrina?"

"…Things…" the girl replied hesitantly.

"Things like what?" You wrapped your hand around one of her boobs, making her gasp out loud, "Things like this? Or would you prefer," You grounded your knee into her center, making the girl moan loudly, "things like this?"

"Y-yes… things l-like that," she was beginning to breathe really hard.

You smirked and gently pushed her onto the bed, and began kissing her neck and jawline, painfully moving slow as you made your way down, lower and lower.

"Mmmmm… Y/N…" she moaned out.

"Aren't you supposed to be the more aggressive partner? You're acting so docile…" you said. "And you're so wet…" you whispered the last part in her ear. Then pinched her nipple making her stifle a loud gasp, "And extremely hard."

You slipped a finger into her. "Hmmgh!" Kathrina moaned in response and only got louder as you pumped in and out of her, slowly adding digits as the moments were passing.

Kathrina's began crying out loudly as you lowered your lips to her… lower lips. Sucking and licking her out. "Fuck! Uhhh…ah…ah! Mmmmm!" she exclaimed. Her eyes were wide with desire and lust. Mouth was open with pleasure, and a scream threatened to escape her open mouth.

Then, she shrieked as her world exploded, making her see fireworks. Her back arched and her hands gripped the bed sheets so hard, that her knuckles turned white. Juices spilled into your mouth and all over your face. You kept going, eager to draw out more cries and moans from Kathrina. You were successful.

After Kathrina calmed down, she lay panting, with lifeless movements, "Oh my god…"

You smile and crawled up, kissing her passionately, letting her taste her own juices. "So was that enough?" you asked.

"Y-yes…" Kathrina said. She wrapped her arms around your neck and deepened the kiss. Your face was a mess but you didn't care, you were enjoying the moment.

Kathrina closed her eyes, "I… I love you," she said, her voice was hesitant.

You froze. You felt like your heart has skipped a few beats.

Kathrina opened her eyes again, and they were full of emotion. "Ever since I first met you, I loved you instantly. Even though I'm the one that helped you, you are my miracle. You were the one I've been wishing for my whole life." She gazed into your shocked eyes. "I know your friends don't like me and I'm scared that that will break us apart one day. I love you and that's the truth. That's why… I didn't mind you being my first… I want to give you everything..."

You leaned down and kissed her fiercely and possessively.

Kathrina quickly broke away. "Y/N?" You kissed her again. Again, she broke away, "Y/N, what are you-!"

But you just silenced her again with another kiss. "Dammit!" you kissed her. "How many-" Again. "Damn times-" Again. "Do I have to kiss your beautiful face-" And again. "For you to get it?!"

You looked at Kathrina with emotional eyes. "You keep going off about this! Stop thinking like that! You're making us do this right now… And it's making me even crazier about you!" You dipped your head down and caught Kathrina's soft lips and kissed her passionately. "I love you!" you cried into her lips.

She was shocked. "I love you, too…" she said. And she really meant it.

The both of you lay together in each other's embrace before you got up. "I think I should clean the sheets…"

Kathrina slowly got up, "Get a bath ready, I'll wash them, and replace them. And don't you dare go in without me!"

You turned around, "Why would I get in without you?"

She winked, "Because if you finish early, you won't get your turn…"

Your face turned beet red and suddenly you remembered. "Ah, shit! The ice cream!"

Kathrina laughed. "Now this is what I call a 'first time.'"

*Line Break*

"You know, you've been a lot moodier lately…" Rapunzel stuffed fry into her mouth. Her and Elsa were in Wendy's.

"And?" Elsa asked.

"You've been a total bitch since Y/N asked Kathrina out."

"And?" Elsa asked again.

Rapunzel grew impatient. "Anything you want to tell me?"

"Depends, are you going to start bitchin'?" Elsa responded coldly.

"Depends on what it is? Come on, spill it."

"Fine. I've liked Y/N in a romantic way for the last nine years and the reason why I'm being a bitch is that Kathrina has gotten in the way. Are you happy now? Feel free to go tell and gossip because that's all you're fucking good at."

Rapunzel sat there unsurprised. "That is so fucking rude. And for your information, bitch, I already knew. I've always known."

Elsa's eyebrows furrowed together. "Exfukinscuse me?"

"That's right," Rapunzel ate another fry, "I've always known."

"Asshole, you better start adding in some details before I whoop your fucking ass!"

"Lower down your voice, people are staring!" she hissed. "Yes, I already knew. But no one else does. Jasmine, Ariel, the others, they all think you're as straight as a ruler."

"Then why the hell were you stopping Y/N from coming close to me and bullying her?!" Elsa demanded.

"Because Jack liked you. And I was trying to make it happen. And it did. And you guys seemed pretty happy to me."

Elsa's face features grew angry, "So you were being a selfish cunt by helping yourself and playing matchmaker and not giving a shit about how your own cousin feels?! Oh, okay, 'my cousin likes this person but she looks cuter with this person who she doesn't like. Let's set her up with the person she doesn't like, ya?' What the fuck was going through our mind?! I was so fucking afraid to get close to Y/N this year because I was scared that you'd turn on me and everyone else would, too! So you already knew, but you didn't say shit?!"

"I was helping-"

"By doing what?!"

Rapunzel stood up, "It's unnatural for two girls to be together! I didn't want people to know that I was related to a dyke! And I didn't want people to know you were one!"

Elsa stood shocked and her face turned deadly, "Go to fucking hell, you bitch." She grabbed her things and stalked out of the restaurant.

*Line Break*

Anna unlocked her locker and grabbed the books she need for next period. A big shadow and strong arms wrapped around her. She squeaked in response. "Hey babe!" Hans smiled.

"Hi Hans," she said mildly.

He cocked his head at the way she said it. She usually response cheerfully and radiates happiness but a gloomy vibe radiated off her. "What's wrong, babe? Something on your mind?"

She looked down and spoke with the most softest voice he's ever heard her use. "I don't think this is gonna work out for us anymore Hans."

Hans stared at her with a shocked expression. Anna knew he wasn't taking it in very well. There was an awkward silence between them. The people who were around them were completely oblivious to the situation at that point. One of the school's star couples were breaking up.

"So this basically means that we're… breaking up…?" Hans asked slowly and the girl nodded.

She nodded, "Yes, it's over Hans. My feelings for you aren't there anymore, I'm sorry. I… I love Kristoff.." she noticed his hands ball into fists, "Stop it. Don't go after him. If you do, I will stop talking to you. You're lucky that I'm declaring us at least friends. It's over Hans."

Kristoff watched from a safe distance, enjoying the fall of Hans' face.

*Line Break*

Elsa turned the corner of the hallway and almost ran right into her little sister. "Whoaaa," she said as she almost dropped the Starbucks in the tray.

"Oh dear lord, please tell me that one of those are for me," Anna said as she eyed covetously, "I didn't have time to leave at lunch to get any…"

Elsa laughed and handed a cup to Anna, "Of course I got you one, Anna."

"I could literally kiss you right now," Anna sipped the cup, "But I'm gonna be late for my Calculus test."

"Then go, get outta here," Elsa shooed her away quickly, urging her to get to class, "Good luck!"

Anna waved as she rushed down the hall.

Suddenly, Elsa spotted you down the hall, and she quickly rushed over to you. "Hi, Y/N!" she called.

"What's up?" you replied.

Elsa was taken back for a second. Whatever happened to the enthusiastic 'Hiya, Elsa!' she usually got? "How are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine, how about you?"

"Erm… g-good…"Elsa hated small talk, especially the ones she's been getting from you lately. She began to remember the 'present' she gave you. Or should she say, Kathrina. Elsa looked at the time and saw that they still had 30 minutes before lunch ends. And Kathrina doesn't have the same lunch as you on odd days.

She had an idea, "Can I give you a really late birthday present?" Elsa smiled innocently. "You know… since I didn't get you one."

Your head cocked to the side. "What? Elsa you really didn't have to. Plus my birthday was more than a month ago."

"I know," Elsa's face features turned devilish. "But if I don't do it, I'll regret it."

Being a sweet person, you didn't want her to feel regret, so you accepted. "Oh, alright, sure," you said.

She turned around and motioned you to follow her, sashaying her hips a little. You quickly slammed your locker and followed.

"Where are you taking me?" you asked curiously. You took a look at Elsa's face and her eyes were clouded over with... lust? No that can't be it.

Elsa sniffed, "The place where I'm gonna give you your present."

She lead you into one of the school's restroom, the one which is rarely ever used. Elsa grabbed your hand and yanked you into a stall.

"Els-!" you lurched forward.

All of a sudden, Elsa slammed her lips onto yours, making you squeak in surprise. Her tongue entered and she swirled it around in your mouth, wrapping her arms around your neck.

You broke the kiss, breathing hard, "Elsa, what the hell?!"

She shushed you, "Do you want me to call Kathrina?"

Elsa kissed you again, causing you to get lost in it. Your tongues battled for dominance and of course, you won. You hadn't even realized that you have begun taking Elsa's clothes off.

Elsa, noticing this as well, began the actions on you, as well. She had on a black, Victoria Secret, bra and thong. It was as if she planned this whole thing. She moaned slightly as you licked and sucked on her neck. Finally, you unhooked her bra, and traced her nipples with your finger, making her hard instantly.

The blonde laid down, getting you to straddle her while still continuing your actions. You loved the way she tasted. "Oh, god, Y/N!" Elsa yelled as you grinded your knee between her legs.

You shushed her and whispered into her ear, "If you are loud, we'll get caught for sure," then, licked the shell of her ear. She moaned. Bingo, you found a G-spot.

Your knee was wet with Elsa's juices, "Someone's wet aren't they?" you purred and removed her underwear. Elsa bucks her hips as you began fingering her. "God, I love you..." you panted.

"Mmmmmm, ah..." Elsa moaned. "B-be gentle, okay?"

Then you halted. _Gentle?_ you thought. "I-Is this your first time?" you asked. Then something clicked in your head. "Wait, what the hell?" you stood up suddenly. "Elsa, what the fuck?"

"What's wrong?"

"Why did you bring me in here? Why are we doing this? Why is it you who is doing this?"

"What do you me-"

"'I'm straight.' That's what you told me. We will never be together. Again, that's what you told me. Why did you bring me in here?"

"Um... I.."

"I'm cheating on Kathrina!" you shouted. "Do you... like me?"

"Y/N..."

"What?" you asked impatiently.

"Do you love Kathrina?" Elsa looked at you with soft eyes. "Yes or no?"

"Um, obviously, she's my fucking girlfr-"

She cut you off with another question. "And who else?"

You were taken back, "What do you mean?"

"I know you love someone else, too," Elsa grabbed her clothes and put them on.

You slide your clothes back on as well, "Well, I think you need to rethink your facts. Bye." You left the bathroom with a slam.

Elsa stood smiling. _'God, I love you...'_ your word bounced around in her head. "She does still love me... she's just afraid to admit it."

*Line Break*

"Pass it Kris!" Olaf ran and held his hand up. A football landed right in his hands.

Everyone was at the beach today. Well, only the varsity football team but they brought their girlfriends as well. The girls sat in groups of people they were friends with.

Elsa, Belle, Anna, and Kathrina all sat together. Not really a smart idea, but they tried to manage... not really.

"Fuck off!" Elsa shouted.

"Make me bitch!" Kathrina yelled back.

Belle and Anna talked together happily talking. "Look at those two getting along," Belle said, she tilted her head towards the arguing girls.

"It's always like this..." Anna replied.

Belle cocked her head curiously, "Why's that?"

"Kathrina's dating someone that my sister likes."

Belle slammed a fist into her palm, "I knew Elsa had a crush on Y/N."

Anna slipped a chip into her mouth, "How'd you know?"

"Elsa always looks at Y/N lovingly. It's a... longing look. I feel bad for her..."

Anna nodded and looked back at the football game. She didn't know you were into football. Aladdin ran and threw the football your way. You caught it with ease and ran into the touchdown zone, earning your team a point. Anna watched as Kathrina jumped on your back and kissed your forehead. _I don't really like her that much, it's not that I hate her, I just don't like her..._ "And that's why I'm helping Kristoff and Olaf expose her."

Yup, Anna is helping them, because she wants her sister to be happy. And she always finds a way to get what she wants.


End file.
